


Screw My Head Back On

by shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, dan and phil, danile howell
Genre: BakeryDad! Phil, Dan's daughter - Freeform, FLUFF EVENTUALLY, First Meetings, Fluff, I Promise There Will Be Angst, M/M, Most Of This Subject To Change, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Parent AU, Phil's son, Tags Subject to Change, Whatever this is a good ending even if I never do finish it all the way, angst eventually, ehh, no warnings on it yet bc idk if Im gonna smut this bitch or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag/pseuds/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag
Summary: Dan and Phil are both single parents and practically losing their heads trying to keep up with their lives, even with their kids to help them screw them back into place. Maybe they can find each other's heads for each other when they roll off alltogether.





	1. Fist Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> let's see if my dumb ass remembered the html codes for italics lmao

“Poppa!” A little voice rang out through the early morning silence.

“Hm?” Dan asked, peeking open his bleary eyes and glancing over the room. It was, simply, his normal room and his daughter stood next to his bed. “Whutisut, Pooh?” He asked, stretching.

“It’s my biiiiirthday, Poppa, you silly!” the little girl asked. Her chocolate eyes caught the light. 

“Mm? You’re right, aren’t you, Pooh. What would your dear ole dad do without you to screw his head back into place?” Dan asked as he sat up slowly and stretched.

“I dunno Poppa, probalably lose your whole entire head.” She confirmed in the seriosity four-year-olds had, and still unable to pronounce bigger words properly but still stubbornly trying to.

“Well, then, we’re going to have fun today, aren’t we?” Dan asked her, pulling a shirt over his head.

“We are, we are, we are!” She cried out excitedly.

 

__________

 

“Goodness, Winnie, you’re getting heavy!” Dan cried as he hauled his daughter onto his shoulders. “It’s all the age! Soon, you’ll be to heavy for me to carry!” Dan pronounced.

“Poppa! You’re such a silly head!” Winnie cried from atop his shoulders. 

Dan had brought her to a park, and they’d been there since right after their pancake breakfast. It was getting closer to noon, which meant Dan felt like he’d taken a beating. Being a parent was harder than he’d thought it to have been, once upon a time.

“Poppaaaaaa?” she asked, leaning over Dan’s face. Her thick, earthy curls spilled in front of his line of vision.

“What is it, Pooh?” Dan asked, trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

“It is my biiiirthday,” she said, drawing out the word to emphasize it. “Can I have a cake?” 

“Pooh, we don’t need an entire cake! It’s just you and me, silly!” Dan told her.

“But Poppa!” She cried out, flinging herself upright. She’d have fallen off if Dan hadn’t been holding her feet down. He started walking again, no longer afraid that Winnie’s hair would impair his vision too much. “It’s my biiiiirthday!”

“Alright, you’re right, Win. It wouldn’t be much of a birthday with cake, icecream and balloons, would it?”

“Thank you, Poppa!” she cried in victory, her small fists thrown into the air.

 

_____________

 

Phil ran his eyes over his bakery. Pastel blue tiling, pink walls with puffy clouds bordering the room, and a slightly purple ceiling were all perfectly clean. The little tables, all purple, were also immaculate. It made him happy, to see his clean and pastel little bakery at the perfect amount of business: busy enough to live a good lifestyle but never so busy that he was overworked.

A man with deep brown eyes and slightly curled brown hair and a girl with eyes and hair to match sat on his shoulders came into the shop. The man held two disposable cups of ice cream precariously in one hand, and latched onto the girl’s legs with the other. She was shaking a balloon emblazoned with Winnie the Pooh and Piglet across it and watching it bounce.

“Hope you don’t mind I’ve brought her in here, with all this.” he said, setting the ice creams on one of the tables and the child in a seat. She looked at the man with her big eyes. “It’s her birthday, and we didn’t really need a big party.”

“Just the Buh-A-Sicks!” She declared, throwing her arms into the air again, and pronouncing the word slowly like she’d only just heard it today.

“It’s quite alright!” Phil replied, smiling. “How old are you today?” He asked her. 

“I am four entire whole years old, mister!” she told him matter-of-factly.

“Sorry, she’s a bit of a wild one.” the man apologized. “I’m Dan, that’s Winnie.” The man shifted his attention to her. “Oi, Pooh, what kind of cupcake do you want?”

“Uhhh…. I dunno,” She said noncommittally.

“Well, we have lots of flavours, Winnie.” Phil explained to her gently. “What kind of ice cream do you have? I can get you a cupcake that will taste good with that.”

“I gots ‘nilla, and Poppa got chocolatey.” She nodded, affirming it.

“Well, I have lots of flavours to go with ‘nilla and chocolate. I have banana, and strawberry and chocolate. Do any of those sound good?” He asked her.

“Hmm…Strawberry.” She said. She turned to her father. “What kind are youuu having, Poppa?”

“What do you think I should have, Win?” he asked her.

“Nana!” She cried out, throwing her arms into the air again. “‘Cause it’s your faaaavourite, huh?”

“It _is_ my favourite, Pooh. I’d lose my head if you didn’t screw it back into place for me every once in awhile.”

“Alright,” Phil said, laughing and feeling his tongue poke out one side of his mouth. He reached into the stands, first pulling the glass door open. He pulled out a banana cupcake with a cute smiley face sat atop the chocolate icing and a strawberry cupcake with a little red heart on the pink icing. He put them each on little paper plates with his logo across them and set them on top of the counter where Dan could reach them. 

“What’s the charge come out to?” he asked, setting the cupcakes on the table. Winnie dove for hers, immediately wearing a clownish pink smile of icing smeared across her face.

“No charge,” Phil said, shaking his head and wiping his hands on a towel.

“Oh, no I can’t.” Dan said, his deep eyes gleaming in earnestness. 

“Don’t be silly,” Phil announced. “It is her birthday after all. And I’m a sucker for smiles.” Phil nodded to the frosting across Winnie’s face, but noted the pretty smile of Dan. Not that he was trying to notice or anything.

Dan sat down, eating ice cream and the cupcake with the same spoon, which Phil found strange yet endearing. He tapped a bit of chocolate frosting onto his daughter’s nose, who giggled until she nearly fell out of her seat. Dan had finished his cupcake and icing and peered at the logo underneath the yellow and brown striped wrapper.

“The Sugar Tooth, huh?” He asked, looking up to Phil again. “Winnie does have a certain taste for sweets, maybe we’ll be regulars.” He was smiling again and Phil felt his heart melt in a way that it hadn’t since his son had his first words- da, of course.

 

______________

 

Phil got home, finally. It was around six in the evening. Phil hugged his longtime friend and babysitter, Jack, as he left. Jack was an imaginative person- he was an animator, after all- so Phil felt he was a good influence on his son.

“Daddy!” the little boy cried out. He had strawberry blonde hair, like Phil himself had when he was a small child, and bright green eyes. He also had doodles all over his face in crayola marker and what appeared to be apple sauce dribbled down his onesie. No wonder Jack had cleared out so quickly- He’d finished his animating early again and still had too much creative energy to not do anything with. Last time, Jack had brought an entire white sheet and tried teaching the child to play Paint Twister. Phil considered himself lucky.

“Hello there, Pickle!” Phil laughed as he scooped the two-year-old into his arms. Dil poked his dad’s nose. “Didja have fun with Uncle Jack today, cutie?” 

“Uh-huh!” he nodded enthusiastically and pressed his hands against his cheeks. “Unkie Jackie drawed!” Phil laughed again, he was very lucky for this child.

“Well, let’s get you some dinner and a bath, huh, Pickle?” He asked. Dil nodded again and wrapped his chubby arms tightly around Phil’s neck.

 

Phil brought him to the kitchen and set him on the stool he used to let him watch the cooking. Phil wanted Dil to grow up able to take care of himself, and making a basic meal would be easier if he grew up watching it, Phil thought.

He cut up vegetables into sizes that Dil wouldn’t choke on and threw them into a pot full of boiling water with a palm full of seasonings. He cut two slices off of an extra loaf of bread from the bakery. He scowled slightly as he did so, he’d been so distracted he’d made made too much of it to sell in time for it to still be fresh. It wasn’t his fault though. What was he supposed to do, when a cute little girl came in called _Winnie_ , holding a pooh bear balloon and being nicknamed _Pooh_? Especially when someone just as cute had given all that to her!? Phil was shaken from his thoughts when Dil poked him in the side.

“Daddy, you forgotta watch it.” He said, pointing to the pot. It was boiling now and all of the vegetables were soft enough to chew through easily. Phil had forgotten to watch it, but that was simply the same situation. He couldn’t be presented with someone like Dan and be expected not to be more clumsy than he was normally.

“Well, Pickle, thank you.” What was it Dan had said earlier to his daughter? “I’d lose my head if it weren’t for you, Dilly, to screw back into place.” Dil laughed and smiled.

 

_____________

 

Winnie was crashed out on the couch, a mindless and brightly coloured cartoon was playing itself out on tele still, although sometime after she’d fallen asleep Dan had muted it. The light was off and he’d put a blanket over her instead of moving her. Her balloon was on the ceiling of the kitchen, although how it’d migrated there Dan couldn’t be sure.

Dan himself was sat on the kitchen counter trying to distract himself from the man from the bakery. Dan had taken good notice of him, even before he’d given them free cupcakes. Raven black hair, blue eyes like a clear ocean and - well, shit. Dan had been basically destroyed when he’d poked his tongue out the side of his mouth whilst smiling. Dan looked up the the balloon in the ceiling. How many times could someone justify going to a bakery in a week, exactly?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big storm, a first date { technically ,';) }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt want to write tonight but I promised regularity
> 
> I hope you're happy ;p

Dan anxiously straightened out his moth shirt again. He was stood in front of his hall mirror, straightening out his hair and shirt a thousand times whilst he waited. What was he doing? God, he couldn’t stop himself from making terrible choices. Or, really, was it a terrible choice? It was too late now anyways, he’d made up his mind already. 

“Somebody’s dressed up.” Mark said, poking his head into the front door. Sometimes he regretted giving him a key.

“Shut up, Mark. It’s just a shirt.” Dan answered reflexively. Dan winced apologetically. “She’s in the living room, she’s already had dinner and her bath… I’m sorry for calling so last minute, really.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I love her, Dan.” Mark said, softly shaking his head. Dan shrugged and went out the door, hearing Mark gushing a loud “ _Hey, Winnie!_ ”

As he walked down the street he tried to convince himself he was just grocery shopping. Winnie had opened the freezer door after Dan had fallen asleep on the couch and all of it’s contents melted and made a slick of sticky ooze. Winnie had been positively doused in it. So, yes, he could technically tell himself that he was out shopping. If, by perchance, he needed bread or wanted buy some cookies, since Winnie had raided those yesterday, then he who would blame him for stopping by the Sugar Tooth?

Dan did his shopping, filling the bag he’d promised himself he’d never buy. It was the kind of bag old ladies bought in grocery stores for the things they bought and used once before forgetting about. He, at least, had been consistently using it since he’d bought it. He’d grabbed all the basic things he needed. He stopped on the pavement, fidgeted his shirt and hair around and turned the next corner.

 

_______________________

 

Dan blew into the shop as a storm’s wind picked up and swept trash about like a snow globe. Dan set his bag on a table and sat down, out of breath. He panted for a moment, holding his hand to his chest.

“Are you alright?” Phil asked, stepping in from the work area.

“What, me? Just a little out of shape. The weather caught me off guard and I ran here.” His hair was wet and curling strongly, his shirt was sopping and he looked cold.

“Do you want something else to wear? I- I just mean that I’ve got a jacket in the back that’d probably be better than that wet shirt, and it’s not looking like either of us are going anywhere.” Phil pointed out the window. The storm was beating the city hard and heavy. He was probably right.

“Well, alright. And, since we’ll be stuck in here together for who knows how long, I figure we ought to know each other’s names, properly. I’m Dan Howell.” 

“Well, Dan, I’m Phil Lester and I’ll grab that jacket, just a sec.” Phil entered the little doorway and into the kitchen. He got to the service entrance, and where he hung his jacket with the little table next to the hook. He grabbed the jacket off of the hook and headed back into main part of the shop. 

“Here, it’s always warmer in the kitchen. From the ovens. And you can put your groceries in my freezer.” Phil said, holding the jacket out and opening the little gate separating the kitchen from the table area and display counters.

Dan came into the kitchen awkwardly, as if not sure that he really belonged in a proper bakery’s kitchen. He took the jacket and made a face like he was dying inside.

“I can turn around? Or you could walk all the way through the shop and to the bathroom?” Phil suggested.

“No, I’ll be fine here.” Dan said. Phil turned around and placed his hands over his eyes. He could feel curiosity and blush spilling into his cheeks but he didn’t turn around until Dan said he’d changed.

Dan was now in Phil’s jacket, and as Phil noted with a heat in his face, without a shirt on underneath.

“So, what brings you out shopping tonight? This storm was all over the weather reports, after all.”

Dan pulled a picture up on his phone and held it out to Phil. It was an image of Winnie nothing less than saturated in some kind of goo, sat in a puddle of it and painting on the fridge door with it. Judging by the open freezer door, it was whatever had been in there.

“She’s cute, but I’m losing my head, I think.” Dan confided. “She’s so energetic. I love her to death, though.”

“I have a son.” Phil said nodding. “His name is Dil and he’s such a sweetheart but I’ve got so many things to do, with the bakery and all. Single parenting can be awful.”

“I never thought parenting would be so _hard_ , though. I thought it was bad enough trying to go through legalities and surrogates.”

“I really get it, Dan, I do. I had to go through my own practically battle trying to find a surrogate. But, we’ve got them and we did fight for them. I wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world.”

“I think I just need someone to help screw my head back into place, besides my daughter.” Dan said, dipping his head. “Love from a four year old isn’t a support system.”

“I definitely know what you mean. We’ll be alright, though.” 

There was a moment of silence but it wasn’t awkward this time.

“When this storm blows over, do you wanna get out of here?” Dan asked abruptly. “Like go out and do something. Er, with our kids. They’d get along wonderful, I’m sure of it.”

“Oh, of course!” Phil replied, a new energy inside of him. “We’ve got plenty of time for planning right now, if you want to.”

 

_____________

 

It was sunny today, the sun taking back control after yesterday’s storm. Winnie was sat on Phil’s shoulders and Dil was on Dan’s. Winnie had requested a shoulder ride but when Dan moved to pick her up she asked for Phil. Phil heartily agreed and let her climb aboard. Dan let Dil onto his shoulders when he began begging for attention, too.

They walked around the park blithely. They’d stopped for ice cream and then a few paces after, Dan felt it. A wet, cold drip of something _in his hair_. Phil had to hold a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter. Dil laughed and patted Dan’s head, mushing the apple sherbet in deeper. Dan tried to hold back a laugh but when Winnie looked innocently at him and tipped her strawberry chocolate cone into Phil’s hair, They all lost it. Dil was mushing ice cream further into Dan’s scalp, Dan was on the verge of crying from laughing so hard, so he set the toddler down. Phil had to set Winnie down because he was bent over gripping his stomach.

Winnie and Dil, now on the ground, took the opportunity to wreak more havoc. They mushed their ice creams into each other’s faces and began painting each other’s bodies in ice cream.

Dan half groaned-half laughed. Phil smiled a pleasant, calm smile. Things felt like they were starting to make sense again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying here folks  
> o


	3. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For real this time. A date.
> 
> SOrry this is so short I didn't have time to add anything more to the chapter I had going :/

Phil maintained a flat face at his babysitter. 

“I’m just sayin’, if he gets paint on him today, don’t be surprised.” Jack expressed. Phil looked around the room one more time. He was painting the living room and leaving one wall blank for ‘creative thinking’. What he meant by ‘creative thinking’ was a wall simply for drawing on. 

“Alright, alright. He always does end up with some kind of art supply on him, doesn’t he? Just not glitter again, please?” Phil asked. He shuddered to think of glitter in the tub again.

“You, sir, drive a hard bargain. But I don’t think I’m letting little Dilly get his hands on any glitter again until he’s older.” Jack had been decked out like a disco ball that day.

“Well, that’s good. I’ve got to go now. Make sure he doesn’t raid your cookie jar again, Jack.” Phil warned him about his cookies as he left the flat.

Phil hurried down out of the building, and took up a stride in steady pace. He felt something strange stirring in his stomach. He assumed it was only his nerves shaking.

Dan stood where they’d said they’d meet. He was leaned on a street lamp, and the sky was already dimming. Phil’s heart raced a little when he saw the other. He was wearing his jacket, which he’d forgotten about until then. He decided it looked good on him, with a flutter in his stomach. The warm grey tone put a little more depth into his hair and highlighted his deep eyes. He had another jacket slung over his shoulder.

Dan walked over and handed him the jacket.

“Look, Phil, I’m going to be honest with you. You’re not getting this jacket back.” Dan stated simply. “It’s comfortable and smells nice. So, I figured I’d give you this one.”

Phil held the jacket out, examining it. It was black and had a blue galaxy printed onto the pockets and hood. Phil slid the jacket on and let Dan’s smell hit him. It was like a large variety of candles and fabric softener. Would he be able to take this jacket off again? 

“That is, until it stops smelling nice. Just a fair warning.” Dan said simply, as if it was a totally normal conversation for two people to have.

Dan and Phil walked about the city for awhile, laughing and joking. Dan finally pulled the other into a coffee shop. As they sat down, Phil protested.

“Dan, it’s already nearly eight o’clock. Don’t you sleep?” Phil asked him.

“Not as much as I used to, before Winnie. I don’t need as much sleep as I did before.” He replied. Phil took a moment to think about his own sleep schedule. He _had_ become more of a morning person since Dil, but that, he thought was just habit.

“Really? I think I’m just used to it. And maybe I’m running bakery hours.”

“No, Phil.” Dan said, laughing. “I fell asleep on the couch again. I usually have a nap on the couch whilst Winnie watches her cartoons.”

“Oh!” Phil said, laughing too.

“Let’s get something without caffeine in it, yeah?” Dan asked. Phil paused and felt a blush in his cheeks- had he implied they’d be sharing a drink?

“Yeah, of course.”

“Good. I’ll go order for us. You want anything to eat? The fries here make me wanna die, I swear.” 

“Yeah, sure.”

Phil watched as Dan went to the countertop and heard the order. A medium fries and _a_ large chocolate shake with two straws. Phil was glad for the cafe’s dim-ish lights in that moment because he knew his face would be cherry red. He shook his head and patted his cheeks.

Dan sat back down at their little booth table opposite from him.

“Are you alright? Your face is a little red.” Dan, parental instincts taking over, put the back of his hand onto Phil’s forehead. “Phil, you’re running a fever.”

“No, I’m sure I’m fine.”

“Phil.” Dan said seriously. “I haven’t paid yet, let’s just go home. I’ll get you something warm to eat, call your babysitter.”

“I can’t let you do that.” Phil replied, shaking his head a little.

“Phil, really. It’s the least I can do.” Dan wouldn’t let Phil refuse and took him by the hand. They were in walking distance of Dan’s flat but he called a cab anyways. When they sat down, Phil laid his head onto the other’s shoulder.

Dan helped Phil into his flat, and closed his door behind them. 

“You’re home early,” Mark called from the living room he walked up and saw a red faced Phil leaning on him, and made assumptions. “Oh, well. I can take Winnie over to my flat for the night if you need some _privacy_.” He said ‘privacy’ conspiratorially, as if Phil couldn’t hear him.

“No, Mark, jesus.” Dan ran the hand not attached to the arm Phil was leaning on through his hair. “He’s sick and doesn’t have anyone to take care of him.”

“Oh, alright. My mistake.” Mark said, holding his hands up in a universal white flag. “I’ll get going. Winnie’s still up but I did manage to wrestle her into her pyjamas.” Mark squeezed through the entryway, grabbed his keys and jacket from the side table and left.

“C’mon, Phil, let’s get you sitting down.” Dan said, half-dragging Phil to the couch.

Winnie came running into the living room, dragging along a stuffed Piglet and a stuffed Tigger. Phil let out an audible ‘aw,’.

“Poppa! You put the couch blankie on him! Is he sickie? Could I help him feel better? Pleeeaaaase?” Dan had put the blanket from the back of the couch over his shoulders, like he did for Winnie herself. He would have asked her to be gentle and leave Phil alone, but she was already tucking Piglet and Tigger into his arms.

“I’ll call your babysitter and send him my address.” Dan said, heading to the kitchen to get all three of them warm drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, Bookmarks
> 
> u kno the drill
> 
> please give me attention I crave it


	4. Phil's Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hell isnt the chapter title enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about my being steady & consistent... I got sick, myself, immediately after writing in that Phil got sick. Ainno that a hot shock?
> 
> Also Im sorry abt the snippey description Im still sick

Phil was still asleep on the couch from last night, except he’d been wrapped in a proper blanket and doted on heavily by Winnie with her toy nurses’ kit. Winnie was still in her plastic stethoscope and thin white ‘lab’ coat, but crashed out on the floor with her bottom in the air. Dil was curled into a ball in Winnie’s throw blanket decorated with pink and yellow flowers. Dan surveyed the room tiredly. He couldn’t believe they were all _finally_ asleep. He sat in the arm chair next to the sofa and ran his fingers through the sleeping man’s hair. He tried to stay awake, in case Phil needed anything, but with the gentle sounds of Winnie’s sleep gibberish and Dil’s baby snores he slipped out of consciousness. 

 

Something crashed. Dan awoke with a start. He should have put a kettle on, so he could have tea or coffee to stay awake. It was too late for that now though. He got up and went investigating. Trusting his instinct about the giggling coming from the kitchen, he headed that way. He stood in the entryway of the kitchen to find not only Winnie and Dil on standing on the island, but Mark and Jack at the stove.

Mark turned around as he was flipping a pancake from cooked side to raw side but jumped when he saw Dan and flicked the half raw bread onto the ceiling. Dan looked up at it tiredly. Dan watched it- still tiredly- as it felt from the ceiling and into Mark’s hair. Jack, green haired and irish- so therefore a terrible shock when showing up on Dan’s door step with Dil- stealthily creeped closer to Mark in the moment of silence and slammed his hand into the pancake. Mark took in a hissed breath. Jack’s hands flew over his mouth to keep himself from laughing too hard. Winnie clapped and Dil sat down and thrust his hands into the leftover batter.

“Sorry!” Mark whispered. “We thought we’d make you breakfast! It seemed like you needed someone to take care of you, since you were taking care of three other people.”

“Or _are_ we sorry? Ceilings are good ceilings with pancake batter or no, but a tired father is no good father at all.”

“How would you know that?” Dan asked, not rudely but inquisitively.

“Have yeh seen Phil when he’s tired? He’s already a clumsy wreck as it is!” the irishman exclaimed in a slight whisper.

Dan thought of how many times he’d seen Phil drop his keys. He assumed Jack was right.

“Anyways, we’re getting off track.” Mark said, shaking his head. “We’re going to finish making you breakfast before we leave for work.”

“Don’t you work only after like seven pm? That’s why you were the main candidate for babysitting, Mark.” Dan pointed out.

“Some one has to go train the newbies, and no one else can.” Mark said. “A group of wait staff and kitchen workers just quit because another restaurant was offering more money.”

“And don’t you get friday all through monday off?” Dan asked Jack. "Thought Phil mentioned something like that to me."

“We’re working on a big project. I’m technically not supposed to be loose with the details but- a live action crossed with animation thing were to be happening, if I weren’t saying anything. I don’t know if that made sense.” Jack said with a little bit of a laugh at the last bit.

“Alright then, but you really didn’t have to make breakfast- Or make each other’s hair and my ceiling doughy.” Dan said, crossing his arms and glancing to the doughy residue above Mark’s head. Jack shrugged. 

 

“Well, it’s too late now.” Mark flipped a pancake off of the pan and onto a stack of others on a plate. There was also a pan full of scrambled eggs and a bowl of freshly cut strawberries. “Breakfast is ready.”

Phil didn’t wake up until just after Dan had fed Winnie and Dil lunch. Dan had gone to the bathroom and when he came back the toddlers had brought a plethora of stuffed animals onto a sheet and drug it into the living room. Dan froze for a moment and watched as they stuffed them into the spaces where they could. Tigger, Owl, and Rabbit were crammed under one arm. A stuffed whale with felt glasses, a pastel llama and a black bear were next to his head. Winnie was clinging to her Pooh Bear and Dil to a piglet as they shoved a purple monkey and a blue deer on the other side of his head.

Phil stirred a little, brushing at the deer. Dil puted a bit but pulled it back.

“Dadda dusunt like your deer, Pooh.” He told Winnie calmly.

“It’s otay that he doesnt like James, Piglet.” She told him. “We could give ‘im Lilly.” She said, pointing to another blue deer, but this one did not have antlers. Dil toddled over and picked it up and set it gently where he’d meant to set the other.

Phil rolled over again and rubbed at his eyes.

“Winnifred Ann Louise Howell!” Dan whisper-yelled in a panicky tone. “What are you _doing_?” She looked up at him with round, innocent eyes. Her brown irises were hit by the light and seemed gold, if only for a moment.

“Me an Piglet are makin’ him comfy.” She said.

“So, he’s piglet, huh?” Dan asked in a soft tone. He couldn’t help it. She was so damn cute.

“‘Cause I’m Pooh like Winnie the Pooh and so ‘cause he’s my new brother that makes him Pooh bear, right Poppa?” She asked. 

That was what woke Phil.

“Wha- Wha’s goin on?” Phil asked, sitting up a little. “Dilly?”

“Uh-unh.” Dil said shaking his head. “Pooh says I’m called Piglet now. Bemcause I’m her new brober.”

“Dil, sweet heart, your real name would still be Dil- Piglet would be a nickname, like when I call you Pickle an- Wait, wait, _brother_? Why would you be her brother?” Dil shrugged.

“Bemcause Pooh said.” 

“Winnie?” Dan asked, his eyebrow raising.

“Well, it’s just ‘cause you’re gonna fall in love with Piglet’s daddy an Piglet’s daddy is gonna fall in love with you an you’re gonna get ma-aaaa-rried.” She drawled out ‘married’ and batted her eyelashes. Dan flushed a bright shade of red. Phil also turned pink, which Dan didn’t ignore, per say.

“Winnefred _Louise_! What makes you think that? What could possibly have made you think that?”

“It’s ‘cause of the kissey kissey movies you watch when you think I’m sleepin’.” She stated the fact simply. Dan made an obviously fake laugh.

“Pooh, sweetheart, what could you ever mean?” He asked, blushing more than before. She just shrugged and turned back to Phil.

“Could I still put stuffies on you?” She asked him.

“Pleeeeease?” Dil begged, pulling out a puppy-dog style pouty face. His big green eyes filled with cuteness. Phil stretched and groaned.

“Maybe not right now. I’ve got a bit of a headache and I’d kill for something to eat.” Phil said, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead.

“Otay, Dadda.” Dil said, nodding.

“Can you and Dil put away your toys now, Pooh?” Dan asked.

“Nope.” Winnie said, crossing her arms and shaking her earthy, curly locks. Dan sighed tiredly.

“And why not, Winnie?” Dan asked, crossing his own arms.

“‘Cause ya gotta call him Piglet, Poppa.” She said, standing her ground.

“Really?” Dan asked, unfolding his arms and letting them drop down. She shook her head up and down, tossing her hair wildly. “Fine. Can you and Piglet pick up your toys _now_ , Pooh sweet heart?”

“Yes, Poppa!” She answered brightly, rosy cheeks glowing and baby teeth showing in her smile. “C’mon, Piglet, let’s pick up allllll the toys!”

“Otay, Pooh.”

“Now that _that’s_ settled,” Dan said, resting his hands on his hips. “I’ll get you some sup or something. I think I still have a can of chicken noodle from the last Win was sick.”

Dan rooted through his cupboards thoroughly. Behind jars of spaghetti sauce and cans of outdated corn he found a can of chicken soup. Granted, the noodles were shaped like cartoon characters, but it was still soup. He heated it up and took the bowl and a bottle of gatorade into the living room.

“-then, Tigger can stay sitting next to Owl and Rabbit in the chair and then Piglet can sit on one side of me, and you can sit on the other and then I can get both of you.” He heard Phil telling Winnie. Phil looked over his shoulder as Dil and Winnie moved over to separate side of him. 

“They both wanted me to play with their hair.” He said in explanation. 

“What if I want you to play with _my_ hair?” Before he could think, Dan blurted. Directly after, his cheeks filled with a heavy blush.

“Pooh, do you wanna move over to the side that Piglet’s on, and I can play with both of your hair at once, so your Poppa can sit next to me?” 

‘ _OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod_ ’ Dan thought. ‘ _He’s_ doing _it_.”

Winnie nodded and moved over. Dan came over and handed him the bowl and bottle. 

“I’ll get to that when I’m done eating alright?” Winnie and Dil nodded.

 

Phil finished eating and set his bowl on the ground. His fingers wove into Dil and Winnie’s hair.

“C’mon, Danny, I thought you wanted me to play with your hair.” Phil said, teasingly. 

“Really?” a little shocked, Dan questioned.

“Why not?” Phil said, flippantly before sneezing. Dan bit his tongue to stop himself from commenting on his cute sneeze.

“Alright,”

Dan laid down on the rest of the sofa and set his head on Phil’s leg.

Phil played with everyone’s hair whilst the sounds of Winnie the Pooh drifted out of the tele. Dil was now hooked into the show as deeply as Winnie herself. Phil and Dan fell asleep a few hours later and Dil and Winnie followed in suit soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleese
> 
> giBe attentions
> 
> kudos, comments, bookmarks


	5. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News Channel: "Evil laughter from /this/ young author was heard all around the world tonight,"

Phil set Dil down on the sofa. He curled into a small ball against a pillow and closed his eyes. Phil stretched, back a bit stiff from Dan’s couch. He was upset when affronted by the smells of his own flat, and not the comforting candle smell of the other’s home. He adorned a slight scowl but then moved to his room. He dug through his bedside table’s drawers. Finally, and under various buttons, loose change, and rubber bands, he found a candle. It was just one, and he had to go on another search for a match, but he lit it, curled his legs close to his body and took in the Dan-esque smells. 

He watched the candle flicker until it flickered out. He looked at the time on his phone- it was eight ish. Dil was almost certainly asleep for the night on the sofa. He’d had a long day, playing with Winnie. Phil chewed his lip a little, finger hovering over a button. Would he do it? Would it be rude since it was so late?

‘ _What’s the worst that could happen?_ ’ he asked himself and pressed the button. 

 

_________________________

 

Dan’s phone went off. His head flung up out of the couch pillows, his hair wild and a half-awake look of shock plastered across his face. He’d rested his head on the sofa pillow to find that it smelled like Phil, and he’d stayed there until he fell asleep. What time was it? He looked at his phone. It was playing The Candy Man from the Willy Wonka movie. Phil. Why was Phil calling him? It was around eight. Dan rubbed one of his eyes and picked up the phone.

“Hello?” Dan said into the speaker.

“Hey, Dan.” Phil’s bright voice.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing really. Just wanted to call you, I guess.” 

“Really? It does feel a bit empty without you and Dil here, now.” Dan seemed to agree.

“Dan?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you have so many candles?”

“Oh, um, Winnie, I guess.”

“Really? What does she have to do with it?”

“Well, once when she was littler, like two I think, there was a really crazy storm. Remember the night we got trapped in your bakery? It was kinda like that. The power and backup generator had gone out and everything. Anyways, the thunder was far away but it was still really loud and it was dark. She was scared. I didn’t know what to do, she was crying and panicking. So I did what I could. I’d just gotten a set of candles for a birthday or christmas or something and I lit them. She liked the way the fire danced and it gave some light. I dunno, I just sorta seem to have them around since then.”

There was a pause before either spoke again.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ve known each other for a bit now, right? A month or so?”

“Yeah, and?”

“This whole time you’ve known me, I’ve been really open right?”

“Of course, Phil, that’s just who you are. What are you saying?”

“What I think I’m saying is that I might love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be sorry? Maybe for this short af chapter but not for the chapter itself. Maybe I'll work on beefing my stories out with details, but as for now, it's too late.
> 
> Kudos // Comments // Bookmarks
> 
> PLEASe


	6. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha sorry abt the last one folks

Dan felt his face grow hot, certainly blushing heavily. He had frozen up.

 

“Dan?”

Nothing.

“ _Dan?_ ”

“What?” Dan snapped out of it.

“Was that too much? I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no! Phil, it’s fine. I- I think I love you, too.” Dan couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth.

“Hold on.” Phil said, and then hung up.

“Phil? _Phil!_ ” Dan said into the phone before realizing. He pulled the phone away from his face and stared at it for a moment.

“What the fuck?” Dan asked out loud. He tried re-dialing but Phil didn’t pick up. Dan scowled in confusion for a moment. 

‘ _What just happened?_ ’ Dan thought.

He shook his head and set his phone down. He got up off the sofa and started cleaning up the day’s mess in the kitchen. Besides that, he had the section of tile that had been the place Winnie and Dil decided to colour that needed to be wiped off.

He heard his phone singing Mr Candy Man again.

‘ _What in the_ hell _is he trying to get at?_ ’ Dan thought, disgruntled but still more confused than anything else. He rolled his eyes and went to pick it up.

“Hello-” Dan was cut off.

“Come outside.” Phil’s voice again. Dan’s confusion scowl deepened. He glanced to his window. It was raining.

“Phil, it’s raini-”

“Just come out here, please!”

“I swear to god, Phil, this better be good.”

“Thank you!”

Phil hung up on him again. Dan looked at his phone for a moment in shock, maybe. He shrugged and went down the elevator from his flat’s floor to the bottom of the apartment complex.

He went outside, shrugging the water-repellant jacket Phil had given him on. He didn’t have a waterproof jacket and he figured that it would be better than nothing.

Phil was there, soaking wet in the hoodie Dan had given him. He ran up to Dan, pressed his face into his and wove his fingers into his hair. He pressed his wet body against Dan’s semi-dry one. Dan’d eyes widened in shock, at first. He closed them, put his hands onto the other’s back, and leaned into the kiss.

Phil pulled away, breathing heavily.

“Was it?” He asked.

“Was it _what_?” Dan answered with another inquiry.

“Good?”

“ _Phil_ ,” Dan said, laughing. “You bloody Spork.”

“Spork?” It was Phil’s turn to ask.

“Oh, I dunno. I guess that I just _said_ it.”

“Well,” Phil said, leaning against the other. “Compared to Pooh and Pickle- or Piglet now I ‘spose- our nicknames aren’t exactly normal. I might call you Bear and it’d be the most normal nickname either of us had thought of.”

“Do it, then.” 

“Do what, call you Bear?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then, Bear.”

Dan and Phil stood together in the rain for a moment. Phil leaned against Dan, and Dan let the rain hit him. Just for that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudo me
> 
> comment me
> 
> bookmark me
> 
> I crave attention

**Author's Note:**

> please bookmark, kudo & comment
> 
> There are more chapters coming. Updates will be consistent.


End file.
